The Legendary Shield Hero?
by Soulofnone911
Summary: In the Kingdoms time of need,they will not get just the Shield hero, but others as well? How will the world take with the Shield hero being... Goofy! WHAT? (Late April fools)


**Late April Fools Story. This is more of a joke story.**

**I do not own Anything**

"Where the heck are they?"

The guardians of light are preparing to face Xehanort and his Organization. They went ahead of the trio and are currently waiting for the to come.

The problem?

They're taking their sweet time coming here!

"Come on Axel, I'm sure they're caught up with something."

Riku tried to calm Axel down, but even he's a bit worried on where their at. Aqua voiced out on what everyone was currently thinking.

"I hope they get here soon."

If only they knew...

**Earlier...**

"Don't worry Sora, It won't happen like last time."

Sora lagged behind after their first failure. The time where everyone died and having to use the Power of waking. It... hurt after what just happened.

What if he failed like last time? Would he be able to save them again? Donald and Goofy stayed behind to reassure him that everything would work out in the end. It took a while before he gave them a small smile and nodded.

"Well, let's catch up with the others."

As they were about go to face off Xehanort, he noticed a book in the distance. It was odd, as he never seen that being over there before.

'Is that a book? What's it doing out here? Never saw this the first time we came.'

He walked to it and picked up the book. Donald wasn't happy, as he wanted to get to the others soon.

"Sora! What are you doing?"

He looked at the name and it said 'The Four Cardinal Heros'. He was interested on what this was about.

"This book wasn't here before. So I was curious? We got a bit of time and see what it is right?"

Goofy then said on what was on his mind.

"Gwarsh, I wonder what's a book doing out here?"

Donald thought about it before sighing.

"Fine! But only a peak."

Jiminy Cricket was curious as well as the four of them looked inside of it. Each hero used a weapon. A bow, a spear, a sword, and...

"Hey, there's a hero that uses a shield hero like you Goofy!"

They continued looking at it before a flash of white light engulfed them, making them disappear with the book as well.

It was as if they were never there to begin with.

**Elsewhere...**

"I'm afraid the spell only summoned three of them, my king."

The king nervously raised an eyebrow, not expecting one of the hero to not appear. He hoped the three they do have will be enough.

"This is an unexpected turn of-"

He was interrupted when a bright light appeared out of nowhere. With the light died down, the crowd was shocked when they saw, with three newcomers instead of one. What made the king furious, was two of them were demi-humans!

What ticked him off the most was one of the demi-human carried...

'That's not possible! A demi-human as the Legendary Shield Hero? Preposterous! And he somehow brought others with him! This is a first.'

The trio groaned at suddenly appearing at a new place out of nowhere. Where are they?

Sora voiced out his concern with the others.

"Are you guys alright?"

The trio slowly got off the ground before standing.

"That's strange, where are we?"

Goofy wondered if this was like the Hundered Acre Woods with the exception of the comming as well.

Donald noticed Goofys shield. It looked... different then the other ones he used during their travels.

"Goofy! Your Shield!"

The king raised an eyebrow. Who names their kid 'Goofy'?

Goofy looked at his weapon and was surprised at the new look it had.

"Well that's different, ah-hyuck!"

All three of them were shocked with his weapon. Donald looked at the king and demanded answers.

"Alright! Start taking! Where are we? And what happened to Goofys Shield!"

The king was surprised at the what the duck had said.

'He trained in using a shield before?'

He smirked a bit, thinking to himself he could amuse the trio presented (Jiminy still unconscious) a bit.

"That... Goofy person, was summon here to fight off the waves. And he is one of the four great Cardinal heros. The shield hero."

The trio blinked before they shouted.

"WWHHHHHAAAAATTTT!?"

**Found this from a meme**

**Naofumi Iwatani has Goofys color scheme.**

**Raphtalia has soras color scheme.**

**Filo has Donalds color scheme.**

**For those who care, this takes place when Sora used the Power of waking for the first time at the Keyblade Graveyard.**

**If anyone makes a story out of this idea, I would probably laugh. XD **


End file.
